reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wondrous Luscious Lunacy
is the tenth Chest Hunt Event. You quest for ancient, mysterious chests containing random items, and open them for Unlock Points for you and your guild. During the event you will also be able to collect keys used to open the chests. Opening the chests will reward you with Unlock Points and treasures. If you register for the event through the coming soon link during the Registration giveaway period, you will receive the following items upon entry to the event page once the event has begun: * 5 x Gold Key * 10 x Silver Key * 5 x Stamina Potion (Non Bazaar) Event details: *2/3/2014 - 2/6/2014 (23:59 EST) 1-Tap Registration Giveaway Period *2/7/2014 - 2/16/2014 **2/7/2014 - 2/11/2014 - First Half **2/12/2014 - 2/16/2014 - Second Half *Daily Incentive Gifts - Delivered for login after 00:00 EST **2/7/2014 - 5x Gold Key, 1x Olyroun (ToF Valentine's Giveaway) **2/7/2014 - 15x Gold, 30x Silver Key (Event Kickoff Gift) **2/8/2014 - 10x Gold, 20x Silver Key (Golden Time Incentive Gift) **2/9/2014 - 15x Gold, 20x Silver Key (Jumbo Golden Time Incentive Gift) **2/10/2014 - 10x Gold, 20x Silver Key (Golden Time Incentive Gift) **2/11/2014 - 10x Gold, 20x Silver Key (Jumbo Golden Time Incentive Gift) **2/12/2014 - 10x Gold, 30x Silver Key (Second Half Kickoff Gift) **2/12/2014 - 10x Gold, 20x Silver Key (Golden Time Incentive Gift) **2/DD/2014 - #x Gold, ##x Silver Key **2/DD/2014 - #x Gold, ##x Silver Key **2/DD/2014 - #x Gold, ##x Silver Key Event Specialists: *New **Maau +55% Unlock Points **Olyroun +30% Unlock Points **Hybris +10% Chest Drop *Returning **Harmonia +50% Unlock Points **Simurgh +50% Unlock Points **Seline +25% Unlock Points **Bechuille +15% Unlock Points **Hecate +50% Unlock Points **Surtr +25% Unlock Points **Agrona +15% Unlock Points **Malika the Tracker +15% Unlock Points **Iroas +(20-50)% Box Drop **Sabbah +(10-25)% Box Drop **Khioniya +(5-10)% Box Drop **Nevihta +(5-10)% Box Drop - Awarded in (a previous event's) Platinum Chests **Andraste +(1-5)% Box Drop - Awarded for collecting Bejeweled Brooches '''in a previous event. **Sindri +(10-25)% **Selqet +(5-10)% **Asaradel +(10-25)% **Elpis the Dawn +(20-50)% **Sabbah +(10-25)% Note: Unlock Points bonus effect is additive. Thus, if your active attack deck contains both a Final Form 25% card and a Final Form 50% card, the the total bonus effect is 75% (25+50). '''Features: *'Lucky Streak' - When active, Metal Chests ALWAYS open, Platinum Chests may drop, and may be opened using 1 Gold Key. *'Lucky Streak Quest '- Available during Lucky Streak, 300 Stamina cost, increased Gilded Chest drop rate. *Formulas for Unlock Points: ** Using Silver Key nets 50-1000 Unlock Points ** Using Gold Key nets 100-1500 Unlock Points ** When requesting aid, the 2 participants split an additional 500-700 points randomly ** Opening a gilded chest by yourself awards 1000 bonus Unlock Points. Savory Syrup Bottles - Collect these Event Collectibles for special prizes and Unlock Points. New cards introduced: *Belili (MAX +50% Chest Drop +30% Unlock Points) *Magdelona (MAX +25% Chest Drop +??% Unlock Points) Collection Rewards: Rival Rankings Every 6 hours a new Rival Ranking period will start. At the end of each period, rewards are awarded based on your Rival Ranking. Some periods are call Golden Time periodes. At the end of the''' Golden Time''' periods the top players in the Rival rankings will receive an extremely large Unlock Points reward. The Schedule of the Golden times and the effect of the Golden Times is listed below: Rival Ranking (Awarded at the end of each 6-hour interval) rewards by Unlock Points: REGULAR CYCLE REWARDS Golden Time Cycle Rewards REGULAR GOLDEN TIME CYCLE REWARDS JUMBO GOLDEN TIME CYCLE REWARDS QUADRUPLE GOLDEN TIME CYCLE REWARDS Ranking Rewards Individual Ranking rewards by Unlock Points: NB = Non Bazaar version Guild Ranking rewards by Unlock Points: First Half Ranking rewards by Unlock Points: NB = Non Bazaar version Category:Events Category:Chest Event